Mikey to Mikella
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie has invented a strange device and Mikey wants to test it. based on the 2012 episodes but it has a little of the 2003 turtles in it. R


**This is just a one-shot. My next chapter story will be called "Katrina's Lessons" You should read "My daughter Katrina" first. anyway on to the story. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Mikey to Mikella**

Three of the turtle brothers were sitting in the living room, They were bored out of their nuts. Mikey was trying to keep them amused but it wasn't working,

''Ok... Ok... em... just give me a minute, I'll think of one'' Mikey said as he screwed his face up in concentration.

''Mikey, we don't want to hear any of your crappy jokes'' Raph growled,

''But I'm BOOORRRRREEEEEDDDD!'' Mikey whined as he stomped his feet,

''We all are... well except Donnie'' Leo commented,

''What's the Brainiac up to anyway?'' Raph asked,

''I'll find out, DONNIE, WHAT YA DOING?'' Mikey shouted towards the lab,

''I'VE INVENTED SOMETHING EXTRAODINARY! IF YOU GIVE ME A MINUTE I'LL SHOW YOU!'' Donnie shouted back,

''I wonder what it is'' Leo smiled,

''Something impossibly complicated probably'' Raph sighed,

''Hey guys'' Donnie said as he walked into the living room,

''What did ya invent Donnie?'' Mikey asked with wide eyes,

''It hasn't got a name but it changes your gender'' Donnie chuckled,

''Call it the... gender-changer-ma-tron!'' Mikey grinned, ''Or GCMT for short''

''If you must'' Donnie smiled,

''Why did you invent something that changes you into a girl?'' Leo asked,

''It was an accident, I was trying to get it to change us into temporary humans but it ended up like this instead'' Donnie shrugged,

''How do you know it works?'' Raph asked,

''I don't... I analysed it in the computer and found out what it did'' Donnie stared at the metal sphere in his hands,

''I'll test it!'' Mikey grinned,

''Yeah ok'' Donnie's eyes shone,

''Is it safe?'' Leo asked,

''We'll find out'' Donnie pressed the pink button and a bright light shone out of the censor. Mikey turned into a bright ball of light.

''Almost done'' Donnie grinned, Raph and Leo stared at the bright light. It all vanished so suddenly. The three brothers gasped at Mikey. He had turned into a girl turtle, and a pretty one at that! She was skinny with ginger hair, all of her clothes were still on. Her eyes were still a bright blue and she still had freckles. Mikey looked so dainty!

''Wow... Mikey you look so... girly'' Raph said in awe,

''Really? what do I look like?'' Mikey said in a silvery voice, ''Woah cool... My voice is so awesome!''

''That worked well'' Donnie beamed,

''Look at yourself in the bathroom mirror Mike'' Leo smiled,

''No i'm not Mikey I'm now eh... Mike...ella... Yeah I'm Mikella'' Mikey laughed as she ran to the bathroom. ''COOL!'' Leo and Raph laughed but Donnie looked worried,

''What's wrong Donnie?'' Leo asked,

''The sphere's went on the fritz, I'll have to fix it again'' Donnie sighed,

''Great we're stuck with Mikella'' Raph growled,

''Hey guys, how hot am I?'' Mikella laughed as she came back into the livingroom,

''Well you're stuck like that until Donnie fixes the machine'' Leo chuckled,

''ok, I don't mind'' Mikella Giggled,

''You will start acting like a female though Mikey.. I mean Mikella'' Donnie warned,

''Ha great, You gonna cry little sister?'' Raph smirked,

''aww Raphie loves ME!'' Mikella laughed, Raph growled at her,

''COME HERE YOU!'' Raph yelled as he chased Mikella,

''RAPHIE LOVES ME, RAPHIE LOVES ME!'' Mikella chanted, then realised how much danger she was in. The transformation had made her weaker because of the body weight that had to be taken off to make a female shape, ''YOU WOULDN'T HIT A GIRL WOULD YA?'' Mikella asked nervously,

''I will when it's you'' Raph smirked,

''LEO HHHEEEELLLLPPPPP!'' Mikella squealed as she hid behind Leo,

''Raph, leave him... her alone!'' Leo frowned,

''Fine... whateva'' Raph grumbled as he came to a stop,

''Thanks Leo'' Mikella sighed, ''I totally owe you one''

''Shut up Mikella'' leo rolled his eyes,

''Ok... I think it's fixed..'' Donnie said worriedly as he walked up to Mikey, ''You ready?''

''Yeah, go ahead'' Mikella smiled, Donnie hit the green button. A bright flash of white flew at Mikella. The brothers were not expecting what they saw when the light disappeared,

''AAAAHHHHHH!'' They shouted as they covered their eyes, Mikey looked down at himself.. or herself.

''WOAH! I'M A HUMAN DUDETTE!'' She shouted in fright,

''PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!'' Raph shouted angrily, Mikella ran upstairs to Aprils old room and found some old clothes that she didn't take away with her. She came down in a denim skirt, Blue dolly shoes and a white T-shirt.

''So... I'm a human girl now..'' Mikella smiled nervously, ''A hot one''

''Shut up Mikey, This is a disaster!'' Donnie stressed, ''We're going to have to see April about this''

''Agreed'' leo nodded, ''Mikey, you'll have to walk on the sidewalk rather than the roofs but we'll keep you safe''

''But It's like 11:00 at night, it's really dangerous'' Raph said gravely,

''Like Leo said, We'll protect her'' Donnie nodded, Mikella looked at herself in the mirror. She was still skinny and pretty, Her freckles looked cute with her dimples and her bright blue eyes shone beautifully.

''Come on Mike'' Raph called to her,

''I'm coming'' Mikella said in her usual silvery voice. ''I'm so hot''

...

The turtles climbed onto the roof tops while Mikella walked along the path,

''Hey babe'' A boy called but Mikella ignored him, _Wow loads of people keep looking at me... It's really annoying! _Mikella thought as another boy winked at her. Halfway to Aprils place, her T-phone rang. Mikella ducked into an alley and answered,

''What do you want? there's a bunch of creeps winking at me!'' Mikella ranted frightened,

''Mikey, we've lost you... Where are you?'' Leo asked,

''I'm in an alley halfway to April's place'' Mikella answered,

''Get out of the alley, those are the worst places you could be at this time of night'' Leo growled,

''Leo I'm freaked out, Everyone keeps looking at me!'' Mikella complained,

''we'll be there soon'' Leo said soothingly,

''Hey babe, what ya doing down here?'' Mikella spun around as she hung up to see a very strong looking man standing at the exit of the alley, She was trapped.

''I was just calling my brother... If you don't mind, I'll be going now'' She said as she made her way towards him,

''Nah Babe, You can just spend the night with me. Just you, Me and the alley'' He winked,

''No thanks.. that would be disgusting'' Mikella said with a shudder,

''You could always come to my place'' The guy smiled,

''That sounds worse'' She glared,

''Well looks like we'll be staying here'' The man grabbed Mikella by the wrist and pulled her to the back of the alley,

''Seriously dude, My bros are gonna be here any minute and they'll kick your ass'' Mikella said frightened, The man didn't listen as he pinned her to the wall. Mikella struggled against his grip but it was no use. ''Please don't... please'' She begged.

''Sorry babe but I get what I want'' The man smirked as he kissed her neck,

''HELP! HELP! GET THIS GUY AWAY FROM ME!'' Mikella screamed, Her and her brothers always heard a cry for help... well usually.

''Ssssshhhhh now... It's gonna be awesome'' The man mumbled as he licked her cheek, his breath smelled like beer and lots of it.

''GET OFF!'' Mikella screamed, the man payed no attention a he ran his hand over her body. He leant against her and licked her neck, he put one of his hands on one of her breasts and stroked it. Mikella felt sick, she was frightened and disgusted at what was happening but she had no way of stopping it.

'HEY GET OFFA HER!' Raph yelled as the three turtles jumped behind the guy.

''LEAVE HER ALONE!'' Leo growled, Mikella had never seen her brothers so angry before... _I guess it's because it's me getting attacked rather than a stranger _She thought.

''She's my prize! get away!'' The man roared, He punched Mikella in the stomach and released her. She fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

''MIKEY!'' Donnie shouted worriedly, Mikey didn't have his strong plastron anymore to protect against the punch. The man ran at the three turtles but was beaten up easily. He lay on the concrete unconscious in a few seconds.

''Mikey?'' Leo said softly as he knelt next to him,

''Thanks... that was really scary'' Mikella smiled weakly,

''Come on bro... sis'' Raph smiled kindly as they pulled her to her feet.

''Raph carry Mikey, otherwise we'll lose her again'' Donnie sighed. Raph carried Mikey all the way until the got to April's place.

''Hey April'' Donnie smiled nervously as they crawled through her window,

''Hey guys'' She smiled back, ''Who's your friend?''

''She's not with me'' Donnie blushed, April raised an eyebrow.

''She's Mikey'' Leo explained, ''We turned him into a human girl, we need your help to change him back''

''Sure, I can do that'' April giggled, ''Mikey, you look really pretty''

''I know right'' Mikey said shakily,

''Sit down bro... It's ok'' Raph soothed,

''What happened?'' April asked worriedly,

''Mikey was attacked by some drunk thug'' Leo rolled his eyes angrily,

''Oh... Poor you... '' April smiled sadly,

''Come on April lets get this thing done'' Donnie blushed,

''Yeah ok'' April smiled as she and Donnie set to work.

...

After a few minutes Donnie and April turned Mikey back into a boy turtle.

''There, that's everything back to normal'' Donnie grinned relieved,

''You know... I've always wondered what it would be like to be a mutant turtle'' April grinned, The four brother looked at each other in dismay,

''NO!''

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, please review xx**


End file.
